


The Plan

by Z_i_p_p



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interrogation, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_i_p_p/pseuds/Z_i_p_p
Summary: Huey and Violet meet each other at the library, totally on accident. After a while talking, they discover Webby and Lena have been hanging out a bit... too much. With their minds put together, they plan to make the perfect date for Webby and Lena. As they plan together, they begin to develop feelings they didn't have before.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. The Accidental Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Look at us? You reading my first fic that I actually put effort into that I am actively trying to improve? Who would have thought? I sure as hell didn't. Seriously, if you see something I should improve or have some suggestions, comment! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also shout out to the Duckships Discord, great people over there.

T'was another Saturday for Huey so far. He woke up early, made himself some simple breakfast, grabbed his "History of eastern duckburg" book, and now was on his way to the Duckburg library. The library was amazing, the walls lined with knowledge just waiting to be read, quiet haven from the hectic household he stays with the rest of the week. It was the place Huey loved most.

Huey climbed the small set of steps that leads to the front library door and a rush of cool, air-conditioned wind hits Huey, another plus, he likes it a bit cold. He surveys the library, it all seems normal until he noticed a familiar dark feathered bird. Violet. "What? Why is she here?" Huey thought to himself.

He walked to where Violet was sitting, it looked like she had a sizable book in front of her with some type of ancient language all over it. "Is that… Ancient Greek?" Huey asked, staring Violet.

"O-oh! Huey?" She moved her head from out of the old book and now was directed toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh, I always come here on Saturdays! It's a small piece of heaven for me, what about you? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Lena and Webby?" Huey quickly replied.

"Oh, I usually come here on Sundays. But I promised my dads that I'll help them out the entire day tomorrow. So I figured I'll get my library time when I can." Violet sighed. "And uh… Lena needed Webby alone on that activity-whatever it is." She shrugs.

"She goes to the library weekly? How awesome is that?!" Huey thought to himself. "Do you mind if I-I sit here?" Huey asked, suddenly getting a little nervous. "Why am I getting a faster heartbeat now? The slight nervousness, stuttering on my words?" Huey questioned himself, he was just talking to Violet, not fighting a corrupted Egyptian idol.

"O-of course!" Violet moves her seat to make room for Huey. "What book do you have by the way? It looks pretty historical." Violet pointed at Huey's book. "This? Oh its uh, it's the History of Duckburg, the eastern part of it specifically." Huey replied with his face slowly getting hotter.

"Oh, I love that one! It's incredibly detailed, albeit a little dated. I think-" Violet started to talk about the book, digging really hard about the specifics, but Huey was too busy trying to find out why he is getting the sudden nervousness and heat in his cheeks to listen fully to Violet. "The library is cold as always, so it can't be temperature related… I don't think I'm sick nor cursed. Oh gosh, maybe it's magic? Violets just acting her normal, smart, pretty self…"

"That's why I think the author should really remake at least the early sections or learned a lot since its publication back in 2010… Huey?" Violet noticed Huey now was in some sort of deep thought. A different kind of deep thought she was knows Huey goes through. "This isn't like him at all! He usually is the only one that pays a lot of attention to me through things like this…" Violet thought to herself. "Uh… Huey? Are you okay?" Violet waved her hand in front of the duck.

"Scrooge hasn't brought home anything close to magical the last few days… but Louie has been hanging out with the robot a lot lately, maybe it's-" Huey's deep thought was interrupted with Violet's feathered hands waving in front of him, snapping him out of it. "Wh-what?" Huey stammered out. 

"You looked like you were in very deep thought, I just wanted to make sure you are okay," Violet told Huey. "Do you… need to talk about anything?"

"W-what? No, of course not… my mind was just… really attached to something." Huey wearily said. His face was now getting redder and hotter by the minute.

"Oh… okay." Violet sat back down. "If you would like to discuss more about that… the thing your mind was attached to, I'll gladly listen to you." Violet stated. "Now, let's get back to reading, shall we? That's why we came here to do!" She enthusiastically said, diving back into her book.

Huey finally sits down next to Violet and thinks, still looking at her, "Oh jeez, how will I be able to read with all this in my head?"


	2. A Plan Hatched

Huey finally tore his eyes and thought from Violet and back into his book. That's why he came here, after all, to read, not to overthink everything about Violet. It was like this for only a half-hour, as Huey realized she never answered his first question. "Hey… Violet?" Huey sheepishly asked.

"Yes?" Violet moved her eyes to Huey, which made his face start to get red again. "You n-never answered my question… on what you were reading." Huey asked.

"Oh!" Violet looked a bit surprised about this, but still was enthusiastic. "It's Homar's "Aquackssey". I got a copy of a copy of the original! It's surprisingly well made for all those decades from it's making." Violet had a very genuine enthusiasm about how she spoke about her book, which Huey was amazed by, he never met someone who had such love for books. "Homar was an amazing writer and intellectual, especially for his time. The way he writes still holds up today and oozes ancient Greece…" Violet trailed off, looking like she caught herself doing something. "O-oh! Sorry for going off like that…" Violet held her head low, to hide her embarrassment.

"What do you mean? It's awesome to see you be really into that book! And you can even read it in its original form, which is just amazing!" Huey replied. "You… you really mean it?" Violet said, moving her head up again. Huey nodded his head.

"I never… actually met someone who actually cared about the books I read, they usually just ignore me or something…" Violet's own face was getting redder. "They shouldn't ignore you like that, you are… pretty cool and interesting." Hueys face was now almost fully red.

"T-thanks Huey…" Violet rubbed her arm, still with a red face. They sat there in (awkward?) silence for a small bit, but it was thankfully broke by Huey asking another question, "What uh, what's been your favorite part so far?"

They continued to talk about her book, then his, and everything in between for hours, it started to be getting pretty deep, but it was interrupted with the librarian coming to their table.

"Excuse me, but the library is soon to be closed, I need you two to start to pack up and leave." The librarian said, she was pretty new, since she was a temporary replacement as the old one was on vacation. "W-what? The library usually closes at 7:30! It's only… 7:45?" Huey looked astonished at the clock at the front entrance. "Sorry, I would have interrupted earlier but you two seem to be really enjoying yourselves!"

"I guess we should be leaving now, right Huey?" Violet said with some disappointment in her voice. "Y-yeah, thank you for letting us stay for a bit longer." Huey said the librarian.

"Don't mention it, deary, you seemed to be an adorable couple! Have a safe trip home!" She said, quickly returning to her desk.

The comment of them being a couple made both Violet and Huey turn red as they both left the Library. "C-couple? Do we look like… one?" Huey stammered out, looking at Violet. "I-I… guess? Just two p-people getting really engrossed and engaged with one another doesn't mean they have… romantic feelings for one another." Violet stated, looking down.

Desperate to try to forget about what the librarian said, Violet quickly suggests, "So… do you wish to continue our conversation? The park is only a block away." "Oh yes, I'll love too!" Huey replied, making Violet surprised.

They walked down to the park, subconsciously holding hands half-way there. When they got there, they sat on a bench, where they finally removed their hands and where in another deep embarrassing silence.

"Y-you know who does sound like a couple?" Huey asked. "Whom may that be?" The black-feathered bird replied. "Webby and Lena. They always are together."

"Oh definitely, I am amazed they aren't a thing at this point. They talk so…" "Intimately?" Huey said, finishing Violet's sentence. "Exactly! They have hanging out a lot too… maybe we should help make them a thing?" "Make them a couple?" Huey asked, slightly confused.

"Yes! They already are super close, and it's obviously they have a… thing with one another." Violet stated, almost certain with her claim. "M-maybe… but how? We cant just lock them in a room with flowers and cheesy music" Huey rebutted. "No… but we can make a perfect scene, right here in the park!" Violet said, pointing toward a hill across from them.

"We can easily make a very romantic spot for them, and we can invite them here too in act it! Violet said enthusiastically. "You know what…?" Huey trailed off, looking at the hill. "I think you are onto something. We can definitely do this."

"R-really?" Violet was surprised, she thought she was spitting out another one of her stupid ideas. "Yeah! We can even make a few smaller dates before until the main event here." Huey replied.

The rest of the evening was spent with Huey and Violet spitting out ideas for Webbys and Lena's dates. They were sure they'll make them a couple. As they were on their romantic ideas, Huey looked at a street clock, realizing its almost 10:00. 

"Oh jeez, I think we should get home soon," Huey suggested. "Oh… I guess you are right, I need to make sure my dads know I'm alright." "It was a blast hanging out with you today! And we need to discuss this Webby x Lena plan some more, so here is my…" Violet got out a small notebook and scribbled something down. "Phone number" She handed it to Huey. "Text me tomorrow and we can see the next time we are both free to discuss this some more!"

They both said their goodbyes and went back to their homes, with Huey almost immediately adding her in his contacts. He really liked her, he feels amazing just being around her. So he knows he'll try to hang out with her as much as he can.


	3. The First Roadblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Huey reach their first roadblock on planning Webby's and Lena's date early on.

It's currently 1:30PM in Duckburg. It was a surprisingly calm day, no magic portals opening up in people's kitchens, a pirate invasion from the air, even the Mcduck manor was calm. Inside the manor, a red hatted duck and his black-feathered friend were discussing "secret" plans in the red duck's room.

"Hmm… what about… the movies?" Huey suggested, he was glad that he wasn't feeling as weird as he was yesterday. Well, not as intense. He still studdred on a few words and would sometimes get a deep blush when they accidentally touched, but nothing major. "No… Webby and Lena have already seen most of the new ones." Violet replied.

Huey flopped down on his bed, his hat slightly falling off him in the process. "Goodness me, why is planning this harder than anything I've planned before?! The most we have is the final date at the park!" Huey said in frustration. Violet just looked at Huey, she was also surprised with how difficult it's been planning. They seemingly have done everything together. The movies, going to the beach, they even went to the tallest point in Duckburg. "Should we ask for help?" Violet suggested. "What about Louie or Dewey?"

"Uh… I don't think so. None of us have ever been even close to this situation. So I doubt they would have anything that could help-" Huey was suddenly cut off with a familiar voice. "Are my ears deceiving me? Because it seems someone is in need of my help." Louie interrupted, opening the door.

"Of course, with a price." Louie moved his hand so he was balancing himself with it against the wall. "Do you even know what we are doing?" Huey asked. "Besides being awkward nerds on a nerd date? No clue." Louie finished, looking at this phone.

With another comment of them being a couple, Huey and Violet were again filled with anxiety and a red hue on their faces. "N-no! We are just planning something. A date for other people." Violet quickly said, making sure not to be obviously embarrassed at his comment.

Louie chuckled, "Suuuure you are. Whatever, what do you need help with?" "We are out of ideas of places for a date, Webby and Lena have done almost everything in duckburg!" Huey flew his hands in the air with frustration. "So it's between Lena and Webby huh?" Louie said, "Hmm… does it have to be multiple dates?" The green hoodie wearing duck asks. "Well… no, but-" Huey was once again cut off by his younger brother. "Then why don't you make your final date the only one? Make it extra special. Little flower petals leading to the main spot, some good soft music in the back ground..." 

"It's not that bad of an idea." Violet tells Huey. "Well… we don't have anything better, what so we owe you Louie?" Huey asked his brother, with a bit of reluctance in his voice. "Oh no, seeing you two he awkward all the time together is already priceless." Louie smirked. "I rarely see Huey like this, it's a truly something I have to treasure."

Now with Heuy burning hot red and desperate to move away attention from him, he quickly asks, "How do you even know all this stuff?" Louie was caught off guard by this, opening his eyes wide. "W-why should you care?" "Oh I dunno, you seem to be hanging out with that robot awfully a lot. Maybe he has something to do with it." Huey now has a massive smirk on his face, making Violet laugh a bit at what's happening in front of her.

"N-no! We are just super close friends, while you guy's are… nerds! I'm leaving, good luck with your whatever date!" Louie pulled his hoodie strings together, trying to hide his red face from being seen before quickly trying to leave, but tripped on his way out.

A few seconds of silence gone by afte Louie left, but were shattered by Violet and Huey laughing. "Oh gosh… it's hard to hold it on when he gets flustered like that." Huey said, whipping a small tear from his eyes. Violet was also having a hard time trying not to laugh too much, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Huey too much. "That was… certainly humorous. But he did have a good idea."

"It was… fine. We can definitely make it better though." Huey replied. "Oh absolutely, but maybe we should ask around some more for specific ideas. Maybe your uncle Donald or Scrooge?"

The rest of the day Huey and Violet asked around the manor with ideas for their date. With almost every idea came the question for them, "are you two dating?" It constantly made them embarrassed, trying not to think about it too much. But it always was in the back of their minds.

"And… there!" Violet finally jotted down the last of the suggestions they had gotten in her notebook. It had 2 full pages of just suggestions. "I'm surprised we got that much, who knew uncle Donald knew so much about dates." Violet looked at the clock, with it reading 8:24. "O-oh! I should be leaving soon, I need to get home by 8:30!" Violet climbed down from Huey's bed. "Sorry this had to end on such short notice, but I guess we had lost track of time!" Violet said. "We better meet up somewhere tomorrow." She suggested. "Why not the… park?" Huey answered. "Sure! See you there!" She quickly ran out the room, accidentally bumping into Webby in the hall, and falling down.

"Oh jeez! Are you okay Violet?" A concerned Webby asked, holding out a hand to her friend. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She reached to Webby's hand, pulling herself up. Webby also picked up her notebook, handing it to her. "You seem to also drop this." Violet quickly took it, making Webby suspicious.

"What were… you doing with Huey this late?" Webby asked. "Oh! Nothing! Just… hanging out! Okayseeyoulater-" Violet stammered out, running back to the entrance of the manor.

Now this was completley out of character for Violet. She was doing something with Huey, and she'll get to the bottom of it.


	4. They Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena find out of Huey's and Violet's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be almost entirely Webby and Lena, so don't expect the nerds being the main focus this chapter!

"Huey and Violet are plotting something, I know it!" Webby Vanderquack said to her best friend, Lena Saberwing. "And what'll that be pink? A secret underground laboratory? Maybe a giant nerd laser that'll make everyone in Duckburg a nerd like them?" Lena teased.

Webby usually didn't pick up when she was being teased by Lena, but the few times she did, she would get immensely embarrassed. This, fortunately, wasn't one of those times. "What no! Huey and Violet aren't evil, they can't be! You are even her sister, so being evil is already impossible." The pink duck refuted.

"Was that supposed to be a… compliment?" Lena thought to herself, but no matter what it was, it got Lena to have a small blush on her cheeks. "Then what do you know? You can't just assume your friends are plotting something on a limb." "Aha! It wouldn't make any sense if I didn't see Violet walking quickly out of Huey's room last night! She even bumped into me and acted all… nervous." Webby told her taller friend.

"Oh…" Lena stopped for a second, trying to figure something out in her own head as Webby continued on. "And now they are hanging out alone again! If you ask me, that's a little suspicious. I might even have to interrogate Huey's brothers if I can't find any more evidence soon." Webby said.

"I uh… not to interrupt your adorable theorizing, but from my experience, that seems like they are… dating? And trying to keep it a secret?" Lena suggested. "Wait… dating?" A confused Webby asked. "I thought about that as a possibility, but they haven't shown any signs of attraction when I observed them."

"Huey and Violet are really… innocent people. So let's assume if they were in one, it would be secret, or at least very awkward." Lena told Webby. "And besides, they are really terrible liars, so why not we ask them next time we see them? If they start to act all weird and embarrassed, we know at the very least they have feelings for each other." "But now I'm in the mood to interrogate now… can I interrogate Dewey and Louie first?" Webby said, sprawling out on the floor. 

"Fine, but only because I wanna hang out with you some more. But keep it brief." Lena said, towering over Webby. "Awww, does Lena wanna hang out with me more?" Webby did something she never does, tease Lena. With now completely off guard, Lena stammers out, "I-I uh, yeah?" "Oooh, maybe she is the one with the feelings for me huh?" Webby continued to tease. "O-okay, you can only interrogate Louie now!" A red faced Lena said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Webby finally gets up from the floor and walks over to her chest next to her bed and grabs her night vision goggles and a bag full of… hopefully non-violent interrogation tools. "Now let's get some information!" A hyped up Webby said. "You lead the way boss." A grateful Lena said, thankful that Webby didn't tease her further about that topic.

After walking around the manor for a while-trying to find Louie-they finally came to the last place he could be, his room. "Okay, so I'll sneak in there and when I yell, "NOW" you close and lock the door, okay?" Webby asked of Lena. "You got it." She replied. "Let's hope it's only him in there."

Webby snuck into the room, it was dark, as the light were shut off and the drapes were closed. The only source of light was coming from the bottom bunk of the triplets bed, Louie's specifically.

As Webby did her Webby thing from inside, Lena stood outside thinking about what happened. "Why the hell did I get teased about Webby? And why did she tease me on that out of everything? I already chickened out on telling her twice already, I don't want it to slip up like that!" Lena thought to herself, but it was cut short as she heard the pink duck yell, "NOW" from inside. So she quickly did as she was told, get in and lock the door.

"Good job Webb-" Lena didn't finish her sentence as she looked at what's in front of her. A tied up Louie duck with duck-tape over his mouth with him desperately trying to get his phone, which was in Webby's hands. "Oh jeez Pink you didn't have to go this far." Lena told Webby. "Impressive, but a little overkill." Webby blushed at the sudden compliment. "Oh why thank you! I have been training with granny." Webby looked to Louie again. "Now we can do the fun part, asking you a bunch of questions!" She said as she ripped off the tape."

"AH! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR BOYD!" Louie yelled out, bracing himself. "W-what? No we don't care about that we need answers about-" Webby was interrupted by Lena, "Woah woah woah, Louie, what about Boyd?" "Wait, you guys aren't here about that?" A now less worried Louie asked. "Well, we weren't if you didn't just yell that out." Lena told the green duck. "Oh C'mon! Just ask me what you came here originally for! Just ignore I said anything about Boyd!" Louie desperately asked of Lena. 

Quick thinking Webby pulled up the Quackchat app on his phone, and sure enough he had new messages from Boyd. "Well I dunno… if you tell us everything we ask of you, then those messages will stay unread, but if you don't…" Webby trailed her feather over the new massages. "Woah wait wait! What do you want? I can't answer anything if you don't ask anything!" A now very desperate and red faced Louie pleaded.

"Okay, *ahem*, do you know anything that's going on with Huey and Violet?" Webby asked. "Wait, that's what this is about? Not any of my many secrets?" Louie answered. "I didn't hear an answer, right Lena?" Lena nodded as Webby was inches from reading his messages. "Wait wait! They wanted to make a date! For you guys, since you were being really close the last few weeks. They think you got feelings for each other."

Hearing this, Lena went into a deep shade of red. Lucky for her, the room was just dark enough that it wasn't that noticeable. But she was obviously quite affected by the news. "H-how come they think t-that?" A flustered Lena asked. "Hey, it beats me. You two been getting really close the last month, so I really don't blame them. I would just I them be, since I never seen Huey like this, so embarrassed and flustered. It's a sight to behold. Now can I have my phone back?" Louie answered.

"Oh, yeah yeah sure." Webby said, throwing his phone on his lap. "I need untieing too." Louie told the two girls as they start to leave. "That sounds like a you problem Louie, good luck on those ropes. Put them by my room when you untie yourself!" Lena said as she and Webby left Louie to himself

"Hey good work in there Pink, he was spilling things like beans." Lean complemented Webby. "Oh, thanks again." She blushed at the compliment. "Kinda funny huh? It seems like the two people trying to make us a date need one themselves?" Webby said. "Yeah, maybe we can make that a reality? Make their plan backfire in a good way." Lena suggested. "Oh! That's a good idea!"

Webby and Lena walked back to Webby's room, they now must make a plan to make Huey and Violet's plan backfire.


	5. 2 Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Violet almost gotten everything planned, almost.

"Okay so we got the flowers?" Violet asked, looking at the list they made. "Check." Huey replied. "The music?" "Check, according to uncle Donald." He said, holding an old vinyl record. "What about the blankets?" "Check and Check!"

The pile of blankets, a vinyl player and its records, and some throwable flower peddles sat in between the two.

Violet finally checked everything off on their checklist, expect for one thing. "Do we have a spot where we'll be staying?" Violet asked Huey. "Uh… I don't think so? I assumed we would wait here or something." The red hat wearing duck replied.

"Well we would like to see if our efforts work first hand right? You know, despite our many other abilities, picking up on secrets is definitely not one of them." Violet tried to make it sound as complimentary as she could. "I uh… I guess you are right. But where? There aren't many spots we could be without both of us squished together."

The sudden thought of them being in very, very close brought an air of awkwardness and red faces to both of the birds. They came to terms that they like each other separately, with Violet even asking her dads and Huey with Donald on the matter. It made them less awkward and embarrassed quite a bit, but sometimes it would be simply impossible.

"Uh… w-would that be much of a problem with you?" Huey sheepishly asked. "N-n-no! Of course not, unless you have any objections." Violet also answered in a sheepish voice. "I don't, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable in any way shape or form." Huey replied. "I'll be fine, what I am worried is about how comfortable you will be" Violet now had an embarrassed, red face. "A-and to make sure we aren't seen of course." "Y-yeah so we know we'll be comfortable… together, but it's also important that we both are hidden." Huey added.

It was quiet for a few minutes in the room, as Violet and Huey sat there, panicking to themselves and trying to hide their feelings for each other not obvious. It was thankfully interrupted by Dewey slamming the door open.

"HEY! I didn't know you two were in here." Dewey looked at what's in front of him. "Are you two… prepping for something?" "I uh… yeah?" Huey weakly answered. "Wow I haven't seen this much awkward tension since Louie and Boyd had that marathon in the TV room. But that's beside the point, how can I be of service?" Dewey proudly said.

"We do need someplace to steak out, It's in the park, in that really secluded spot that has the good view?" Violet asked. "Oh I know that place! Launchpad told me about it." Dewey rambled on. "But a great place I found out is directly behind the bench, there is a great little spot where I and Webby spy on people. It's a little cramped even for one person, so two people being in there would be a tight fit."

"W-we came to terms with that problem." Violet told Dewey. "But do we have a good sight and ear shot of whoever is in the spot directly looking over the hill?" "Of course! It wouldn't be a great steak out place without the possibility of eavesdropping?" Dewey answered. "Great, now I want some steak."

"I think that'll work." Huey told Violet. "I think so too, but we gotta scope it out first." Huey jumped up from the floor and dusted his clothes off slightly. He extended his hand to Violet, which she took to help herself up.

"Oooookay! I assume my work here is done?" Dewey asked. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you for that suggestion." Huey said. "Dewriffic! Good luck on your spying date!" Dewey soon left the room, bolting down the hall.

Again, being mistaken that they were a couple made them extremely embarrassed, so much so that Violet never let go of Huey's hand.

After a solid minute sprint, Dewey reached a secluded and seemingly empty part of the manor. "Okay! I got your information and stuff!" Dewey called out. "Use the secret password!" He heard a small whisper from god knows where.

"Oh yeah! Uh… needle?" Dewey answered. "It was noodle dum-dum." Lena corrected, coming out of the shadows. "How do you even get the two confused?" She asked the blue duck.

"That's not the point, Lena, we only want what info he got!" Webby lowered herself from the ceiling. "So… what you got!" She enthusiastically asked. "Okay so, from what I got, they definitely are planning a date that they will spy on from a distance. And they absolutely have a thing for each other." Dewey proudly stated. "Oh also they have some flowers you see at weddings, some old music, and blankets."

"Oh this will do nicely Dewey! Oh, and here is your reward. Webby flicked a small $5 Canadian coin. "What? You said 5 bucks! But a coin!" Dewey said slightly aggravated. "Aha, but I never said it was American cash!" Webby smuggily told the blue duck. "Aww this is so unfair! I want my $5 dollars now!"

"I am altering this deal, and pray I don't alter it further." Webby said. "Ugh, fine." Dewey soon walked away, angery. "Ooo I always wanted to use that Star Boars quote!" Webby told Lena.

"It was great pink, but what do we do with Dewey's info now?" Lena asked the pink duck. "Obviously prepare for a date!" She enthusiastically answered. Lena was caught off guard at Webby saying, "date" so much so she suddenly got a red face.

"S-sure, let's get out of here before someone finds us." Lena asked, taking ahold of Webby's hand.

Lena didn't notice, but Webby was also blushing as she took her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so I just finished Astro Boyd and what an amazing episode! Easily my favorite so far! And also for future fics, I'll be using post Astro Boyd Boyd for any fics using him. Which will be next after this one!


	6. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Violet, Lena and Webby wake up on the day of the date.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* an alarm clock echoed all around the duck triplets room. It was quickly turned off, before waking up everyone in the room. "C'mon Huey… it's like 6 am. And we aren't even in school!" Dewey tried to throw his pillow at Huey, but giving up at the last second to instead fall straight back asleep. "Just… do whatever and not wake me up next time okay?" A sleepy Dewey asked of his brother.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Huey apologized, before quickly preparing a few items and leaving the room. Huey had some blankets and more formal wear in a backpack, and an old vinyl player in his hands. This made quietly sneaking around the manor impossible, so he thought the best option was to rely on speed. This worked all the way up until the main entrance, but it ended with Huey smashing into something, or someone he couldn't see.

"Oh! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you ok-Louie?" Huey took a look at who he just rammed into, and saw his younger brother on the floor. "What are you… doing this early?" Huey asked, reaching out his hand for his brother. "I uh… what are you doing?" Louie defensively asked.

"M-me? I asked first!" Huey shot back. He noticed something different about Louie, he wasn't as… green. He was wearing something else. "Well I'm not answering that, since it's none of your business!" Louie was starting to get nervous, Huey could see it in how he talked and acted.

"Louie are you… you know what, let's just ignore and forget this ever happened okay? I won't if you do." Huey told his brother. "Deal." Louie finally took his brothers hand as he reached out once more. "So uh, what were we doing exactly?" Louie asked. "Exactly." Huey answered, picking up the record player and heading out the front door.

He had to get to the park ASAP, he wanted to be extra sure he would be on time for his and Violet's plan.

\---------

*Bee-* The alarm was quickly shut off by a dark feathered hand slapping the top of the clock. Violet jumped off of her bed, and rushed to her closet where she picked out some of her formal clothes to wear. "So I want to make sure I am okay with it being riddled with dirt, but I still wanna make sure I look good for Huey… and Lena and Webby of course!" Violet thought aloud. After a good few minutes of thinking, she finally settled on a tasteful old dress of hers-as she only wore for more formal events of woodchuck events- and stuffed it into a small duffle bag.

She, of course, had some flower peddles to also bring with her, so she got under her bed and picked up a small box of an assortment of flower peddles. They were light purple, the most romantic color Huey and Violet agreed on.

She now was fully ready, and looked herself in the mirror. "Okay, you got this, your only gonna be hanging out with Huey for the entire day and also preparing the most romantic scene duckburg has ever seen! Hanging out with Huey… okay!" Violet hyped herself up, before leaving her home and to the park to see Huey.

\---------

"Lena! Leeeeeeeeeena!" A very excited Webby said as she poked her best friend awake. "C'mon you amazingly beautiful girl! We gotta prepare for our arranged date!" Normally, Lena hated being woken up by someone else, but she could never get angry at Webby doing it. She was too cute to be angry at. "Ah- Pink, do you know what time it is?" Lena looked around Webby's room for some type of alarm clock, or anything to tell her the time. "It's 6:26 am silly!" Webby waved a small envelope in Lena's face as she got out of the sleeping bag. "And guess what I got when I looked under my door!"

Lena took what Webby had in her hand and started to open it, and Webby immediately started to get close to Lena, practically touching her side. "Wow looks like someone is excited?" Lena asked the enthusiastic duck. "YES I AM! I never been on a date before! And my first one will be with you! How is that not make you excited to your core!" Lena immediately had a flushed face after what Webby said, but continued on with opening the note.

Lena read what it said aloud, "Dear Webby (and Lena) we would like to invite you (and Lena) to the Mcquack Park this evening at 7:30 PM. When you reach the specified location, there you (and Lena) will find a small trial of bright purple flower peddles, please follow them and enjoy what will come! Please bring Lena with you and some decently nice clothes." Lena finished. She looked over to her right, and saw Webby nearly bouncing up and down from excitement. "Are you gonna… explode?" Lena asked.

"I'm trying not to-" Webby truthfully answered. Lena sighed and said, "You can If you want to." Immediately after finishing her sentence Webby enveloped her with a hug, "Ohmygoshthatsoundssoamazingicannotwaitwhatamigonnawearwhatwillitbeohmyohmy" Webby split out. Lena quickly returned the hug, saying "I'm excited too Webs, but we have a slight problem." She gestured at her current clothing. "I have nothing to wear that's even close to fancy."

"We have the entire day to find you some clothes! I think we can definitely find you a tux or dress or whatever!" Webby shouted. "Yeaaaah, I was thinking something that isn't that fancy. Maybe a nice shirt and pants?" Lena replied. "That also works! I can't wait to see you in it though! I know you will look amazing in anything you wear!" In the midst of her excitement, Webby didn't even realise what she said right away, but soon turned a beat red. "Y-yeah! I cannot wait!" She said.

"Same here pink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it much easier to write a whole lot of webblena, but I'll make sure to make the next chapter mostly Huelett! Maybe I'll make 2 chapters for their time coming up to the date and Webby's and Lena's time up to it. Just a thought.


	7. Tired

Duckburg was surprisingly calm in early mornings. Maybe a few people jogging, a couple of cars pulling up in the city, but today had another duo that was running in the early morning. Huey was practically sprinting down duckburg's streets. A small fog and a damp climate filled Huey's breaths of air as he finally made it to where he needed to be, Mcquack Park.

He walked weakly up a small hill. It looked unremarkable. It just is a small, forested part of the park with a hill accompanied it. But there was something very special that spot held. According to a few of Violet's sources (her dads) it's the most romantic spot to watch the sunset in all of duckburg.

A small *bamf* of the ground was made as Huey set down his record player and backpack. "I need to thank Uncle Scrooge, his adventures really improved my physique after running for my life so much." Huey stretched out his back after finishing placing down his items. He turned around to see Violet right behind him looking straight at him. 

"OH SH-" Huey jumped up completely caught off guard at Violet's sudden appearance, making him fall over. "Oh my gosh Violet, you scared the feathers off me." Huey said sitting in the ground, but all Violet could do was try not to hold back her laughter. "Oh hah hah pretty funny huh? How about you join me down on the grass?" Huey quickly took Violet's hand and pulled her to the ground and into himself. 

"H-Huebert wait-" Violet tried to get out but she was thrown down into Huey. She tried to get out of his grasp, but it was to no avail, mostly due to her trying not to laugh too hard. "Hm see? How does it feel to… to..." It finally dawned on Heuy what exactly is happening. Violet is laughing in his arms as he took her in essentially a full hug. 

After finally calming herself down, she noticed how… frozen and red Heuy just gotten. "Are you… okay?" She asked, but got nothing from Huey. It didn't take long to also figure out where she was right now, and she was also in a similar state with her friend.

Neither of them knew what to do. They weren't opposed to staying like this, so they just sat there, hugging each other for what felt like hours. The only thing that could be heard was birds chirping in the trees, a few joggers nearby, and their breathing. Violet now fully rested her head onto Huey after it finally had gotten tired from being frozen in place, but this snapped Huey back into reality.

"O-oh uh, uh Violet," Huey stammered out, "A-are you… okay?" Violet just moved her body more aligned with Heuy, and said, "I'm just… tired. Could we stay like this for a while? Please?" She asked. "Uh, sure." The red duck replied. "Thank you…" Violet's hug into Huey slowly gotten less and less tight as she drifted into sleep. The most Huey did was try and move himself and Violet to a nearby tree where he rested his head.

Huey's mind was oddly calm to what had and is happening. The only thing he wanted to do now was stay like this until Violet wakes up. He certainly doesn't mind, she is oddly comfortable and nice to hug. He soon started to close his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep like Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight slow down of chapters! I had to re-write this a solid 3 times. I am also thinking about updating the previous chapters to improve them and the story.


	8. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit confused (and kind of posted this chapter twice) so I made this and the next part 2 separate chapters instead of making them apart of the same one, so sorry about that!

"Huey? Huuuuuey? Dude, are you good?" Huey started to open eyes, at whoever just woke him up, but immediately recoiled as the sun assaulted his eyes. "Ah, jeez, what?" An annoyed Huey asked. "Sorry I disturbed you little cuddle session with Violet, but I figured since it's 12:00 and I don't see much of anything here. This isn't like you at all dude, you usually are quick with this stuff. Are you okay?" The person asked as they crouched down.

Huey finally sees who had disturbed him. It was his younger brother that he bumped into this morning, Louie. "Well, we kinda got tired and… wait, did you just say 12?" Huey alarmingly asked. "Yep, specifically 12:14... Now 12:25." The green duck answered as he looked at his phone. Huey had a slight disappointment in his face as he finally looked at Violet, who looked very peaceful in his arms.

"Oh uh, I guess I can leave you two alone… if you want." Louie told Huey as he noticed him looking at the girl. "Yeah… that would be preferred" Violet spoke up. "O-oh! You're awake?" A surprised Huey asked. "Yes, how couldn't I if I am talking right now?" Violet stated. "Why are you here Louie? You don't seem to be the type to do this."

A distant voice called out from behind Louie before he could answer, "Lou? Are you still helping with Huey?" "Y-Yeah! Just about to leave!" He yelled back. "Really? Lou? That's the best name Boyd could give you?" Huey said with a grin on his face. "S-shut up Huey. You are literally cuddling with Violet." Louie stammered out as he started to jog down the hill.

It finally was realized by both Violet and Huey at what exact position they were in, and the all too familiar anxiety filled the air. "U-uh… this isn't cuddling! Just prolonged hugging… right?" A nervous Huey asked. "Y-yeah! Who can blame me for falling asleep in such a comfortable spot." Violet answered, trying her best not to sound anxious. "You think I'm… comfortable?" A bright-faced Huey asked."I wouldn't be able to fall asleep as easily as I did if they weren't." Violet answered. 

The two birds continued to throw out half-baked excuses as to why they weren't cuddling before Violet spoke up, "Shouldn't we actually get to preparing the date?" She asked. "I guess…" A disappointed Huey answered as Violet started to leave his arms. "Yeah… let's make this super special for them alright?" Violet said as she offered Huey a hand. They had some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight slowdowns with the uploads. I been trying my best to push them out asap but I still want this to be a good, well thought out fic.
> 
> I also decided I'll probably "remake" this one later. As I feel I can definitely change the story to better match a few things I want. But that'll happen much later.


	9. Eye Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena shop

"I dunno pink, I think making you help me pick out my own clothes for our… date, is a bit counterintuitive?" Lena told Webby as she walked down Duckbergs shopping center. "You said that you don't really have any fancy shmancy stuff to wear! I want to make your first formal wear to be great!" Webby enthusiastically replied. The two ducks stopped at the entrance of Avian Fancy, a formal wear store. Webby grabbed the handle and opened the door for Lena. Lena nodded in appreciation and walked through the door but quickly stopped when Webby was at her side.

"I uh… don't know where to go first." Leana admitted sheepishly. "Don't worry, I cam prepared for this!" Webby said as she pulled out a small notebook. "Okay, so we need to find out what you want to wear first." She read on, "The color, fabric, price…" Webby went on, but Lena only could do was panic to herself.

"Shoot! What am I gonna do? I don't even know what to wear, much less know something that Webby will like! Think Lena think!" "Wait… do you even want to wear a dress?" Webby asked as she unknowingly snapped Lena out of her thinking. "Oh! Uh… I wouldn't be against it. If it looks good to you, then I'm all for it." Lena answered. Webby, now slightly flustered, guided Lena to a section of the shop close to the changing areas. 

"Okay, so how about you and I get 15 minutes to grab a selection of clothing and meet back here. And then you can change into them and we can judge them together!" Webby clapped her hands together. "Uh… sure, that sounds good to me." Lena said. "Okay, see you back here in 10!" Webby rushed away flapping her hands as she did. 

Lena knew they would be less than 20 feet apart at most, but it's adorable to see her like this. She stood in the spot for a few more seconds before finally going towards the dress section.

“Now… what is her main color?” Webby asked herself. She was observing at the top sections of the store. She saw a lot of blacks, blues, reds, but none of them yelled out, “Lena” to her. She wanted Lena to look good since, after all, she is going on a date with her. Her thinking suddenly changed to the date itself instead of the clothes she needed to pick out. Webby was able to not overthink it too much the last few days, but sometimes she couldn’t help it and go all gushy and red-faced thinking about it. She was lucky that only once Lena has seen her in such a state once, commenting that she looked like she was about to melt. “She is just so… cool and nice and awesome and cute and-” “Webby?” Webby was caught off guard at the sudden Scottish voice-directed at her. 

“Oh! H-hey Scrooge!” Webby sputtered out towards the top hat-wearing duck. “What are you doing here lass? I thought you did not need any clothes, especially ones that don’t fit you.” Scrooge asked as he pointed at the shirt sizes. He was correct, there were no clothes anywhere around her that would even come close to fit her. “I-i am just… shopping for future me?” Webby lied. “Webbigal, please, that was a terrible lie.” He said, “What’s going on, and be honest with me.” Webby sighed as she answered, “So… Lena and I have a thing that’s coming up that requires some formal clothing and uh… she doesn’t have anything like that.” She looked down and fiddled with her hands.

“Oh? What exactly is this… “thing” you said?” Scrooge asked looking down at Webby. “A uh… a date…” Webby quietly answered, still looking down. “A DATE?” Scrooged yelled out, “Does your granny know about this?” “No! It’s not a date-date… I mean, it’s being set up by Huey and Violet and we are going along with it, it's-nothing serious!” Webby defended herself. “Hmm… kids nowadays. Well, carry on lass, I won’t tell anyone about your, “date.” Scrooge said as he walked away. As he left though, Webby thought to herself, “Is it nothing serious?”

As Lena looked around the section for a solid few minutes, she felt like nothing with the dresses. None of them would fit her style, or it would look weird. But something did catch her eye. “Oh now that might fit me,” Lena stated as she walked over to a nearby stand that was showing off a cheap, but nonetheless good looking suit. “And it’s only… $125?” Lena said in disbelief. “I know, it’s a shameless scam I tell you.” Someone said behind Lena. “W-woah who are-” Lena turned around seeing Mr. McDuck. “Oh, hey Scrooge,” Lena replied. “Why are you interested in buying a suit?” Scrooge asked Lena. “It’s… for a thing I am doing, it needs some formal wear and I kinda lack that stuff.” She admitted. “Why are they so expensive? I have like, $40 on me.” Lena sulked. “Look, although every bone in my body will scream at me doing this, if you want, I could buy it for you but you have to pay me back,” Scrooge told the duck in front of him. “W-wait really?” Lena said with skepticism in her voice. Scrooge sighed as he replied, “Yes, with only one promise.” “I knew there was a catch.” “You have to treat Webby well, I really don’t like to see her sad or disappointed,” Scrooge told Lena. “How… how did you know...?” Lena said. “I been around this Earth long enough to find out things, also Webby was here and I asked her. But it doesn’t matter, what matters is that you, A: pay me back, and B: Treat Webby to a nice date,” Scrooge said as he handed Lena a roll of cash. “And I mean Nice.” Lena stood there for a few moments before spatting out a thank you. Scrooge simply nodded and left. 

Lena and Webby returned back to the changing rooms, Webby was only able to pick out a small number of items, but she immediately discarded them when Lena tried on the suit. “Do I look… not weird?” Lena asked truthfully. ‘Uh… yeah! You look… amazing!” Webby got out, as she was trying not to look incredibly embarrassed. “Wait really!” Lena asked. “Yes!” Webby answered. Lena ran to Webby but quickly apologized afterward.

They both quickly bought the suit and left the store. Webby’s excitement for the date was now sky high, and Lena was too, but she didn’t show it as much as Webby did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another one, and this time it's slowly turning into a Webblena fic. Don't worry, next chapter will be 100% Hulet. Thanks for reading again!


End file.
